Cousin to Cousin
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: Oneshot, Dojima bangun jam 3 pagi untuk mendapatkan....


**Disclaimer :** Persona itu milik ATLUS

Author BlazingFireAngelXXX dengan bangga mempersembahkan...

**COUSIN TO COUSIN**

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" seru seorang gadis cilik dengan girang.

"Ya, ada apa Nanako?" tanya ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." kata Nanako dengan malu-malu.

"Katakan saja! Otou-san akan mendengarnya." ujar ayahnya, Ryoutaro Dojima.

"Sebenarnya...."

"Sebenarnya....?"

Nanako menatap mata ayahnya dengan tajam "Sebenarnya, aku mengandung anak Onii-san!"

...

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wajah Ryoutaro memperlihatkan bahwa dia shock berat.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki remaja berambut style mangkok warna silver.

"Jangan khawatir, paman. Mulai sekarang aku akan 'menjaga' Nanako dengan baik." katanya sambil memeluk Nanako dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ryotaro persis seperti tokoh utama Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

"Hah!"

Seorang laki-laki usia paruh baya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya kusut, keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya, dan air mukanya menunjukkan campuran ekspresi ngeri, marah, dan jijik.

"_M-m-mimpi?!"_ pikirnya "_Tapi kok jelas sekali? Jangan-jangan ini pertanda...Ahhhhh tak mungkin, Souji itu bukan pedophile iya kan? iya kan?"_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala "Cuma mimpi." gumamnya.

Ia melihat jam wekernya, jarum jam menunjuk angka 12 dan 3.

Masih jam 3 pagi, belum waktunya bertugas.

Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa lampu ruang tamu masih menyala.

"_Hah? Siapa yang ada di sana jam 3 pagi? Nanako pasti masih tidur, Souji rasanya nggak mungkin menyalakan lampu kalau sekedar ke toilet. Jangan-jangan Maling?"_ pikirnya.

Maka, ia mengambil pistol kesayangannya dan mengendap-endap ke ruang tamu.

* * *

Ada 2 sosok disana, tapi ga keliatan sama Ryoutaro karena selain dia masih ngantuk, matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang.

"_Ngapain ya mereka?"_ tanya Dojima dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama Onii-san?" bisik sosok pertama, Nanako?

"Hmmmmm coba jilat dulu." bisik sosok kedua, Souji?

"_Ji-jilat_? _Jilat apaan yach?"_

Sosok pertama menjilat sesuatu dan berkomentar "Hmmmm, kulitnya sih enak, tetapi krimnya kok rasanya asin ya?"

Sosok kedua menjawab "Emang begitu seharusnya Nanako-chan."

"_Jadi mereka memang Nanako dan Souji! Tapi, apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

CROT!

"_Suara apa itu?"_

"Aaaah onii-san, baju Nanako basah nih."

"Sori, onii-san nggak sengaja."

"_B-b-b-basah?"_

"Oke, sekarang masukin." kata Souji.

"Sekarang Onii-san?" tanya Nanako.

"Iya, sekarang." konfirmasi Souji

"_H-hah? Masukin apa? Jangan-jangan mimpiku jadi kenyataan."_

Terdengar suara BLUP, suara sentakan seorang perempuan dan suara air menetes.

"Aduh, sakit Onii-san." ujar Nanako.

"Pelan-pelan dulu deh.." kata Souji

"Oke...." sahut Nanako.

"_Souji!!!!! Kubunuh kau kalau ngapa-ngapain Nanako!"_

Suara mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara kemenangan

"Ya! Ya! Onii-san! Sebentar lagi...AKH!"

"NANAKO!"

Ryotaro tidak tahan lagi, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya "HAYOOO NGAPAIN KALIAN."

Mata Ryoutarou sudah terbiasa, ia melihat Souji dan Nanako berdiri berhadapan, di tengah mereka ada......kue?

"Otou-san! Jadi otou-san sudah bangun, baguslah berarti kue ulang tahun ini bisa dikasih sekarang." kata Nanako riang.

"Kue........Ulang tahun." kata Ryoutaro tak percaya.

"Iya! Hari ini kan ulang tahun otou-san,kebetulan hari ini libur jadi pagi-pagi sekali Nanako minta kepada Onii-san untuk membantu membuat kue. Krim kuenya agak asin sih....Tapi onii-san bilang memang begitu rasanya. Lalu waktu kita kasih krim pelapis, krimnya macet sehingga Onii-san pencet sekeras mungkin sampai nyembur ke baju Nanako. Terus waktu Nanako masukin lilinnya, airnya netes jadi Nanako cuci supaya nggak infeksi. Onii-san bilang Nanako terlalu cepat masukinnya. Terus waktu semua lilinnya sudah terpasang Nanako terlalu bersemangat hingga terpleset." jelas Nanako "Untung aja Onii-san sigap dan menangkap tangan Nanako." tambahnya.

"A-apa oh begitu ya..." katanya sambil menundukkan kepala, maklum dia malu karena sudah mencurigai keponakannya.

"Kenapa otou-san? Otou san nggak mau makan kuenya?" ujar Nanako sedih.

"Hah? Oh nggak! Otou-san mau kok! Liat nih Otou-san makan!" seru Ryoutaro bersemangat sambil meniup lilin, memotong kue, kemudian memakan kuenya dengan rakus.

"_Memang enak sih."_ pikirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Paman." kata Souji memberi ucapan selamat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Otou-san!" tiru Nanako.

Karena masih makan, Ryoutarou cuma bisa mengangguk.

Selagi Ryoutaro sibuk makan Souji bisik-bisik dengan Nanako "Eh Nanako-chan nanti setelah paman pergi kerja ke kamar Onii-san ya."

"Mau ngapain Onii-san?" tanya Nanako.

"Ngajakin main." sahutnya dengan senyum mesum

NGIK!NGIK!NGIK!NGIK!

**End**

A/N:Gara-gara masih belum punya ide untuk serial Self Insertionku, aku jadi menulis oneshot-oneshot. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Oh ya, suara terakhir itu suara biola kayak di film Psycho.


End file.
